V-Rock
A V-Rock egy rádió, amely 1984-ben Couzin Ed vezetésével a floridai Reddickből, 1986-ban Vice Cityből sugároz, Lazlowval a mikrofonnál. Ahogy a neve is sugallja, ezen a rádión leginkább rockzene szól, azon belül is a 80-as évek hair metal és glam metal zenéi, de van néhány heavy metal szám is. A rádió promóiban gyakran hasonlítják magukat más adókhoz, leszólva a szintetizátor alapú zenéket, amiket azok játszanak, s közben azt sugallják, hogy az igazi férfiak rockzenét hallgatnak. A rádió kabalája egy keselyű. Ez látható az állomás logóján. Lazlow gyakran panaszkodik, hogy a figura több adásidőt, figyelmet kap, mint ő. A rádiót a kor rockzenészei is támogatják, mint például Jezz Torrent a Love Fistből, akit több promóban is hallhatunk. A rádiónak egy stúdiója is van Vice Cityben - talán a Love Fists használhatta ezt a felvételeinek készítésére és ezért támogatják. A rádióban betelefonálók is hallhatók (ahogy Lazlow későbbi adóján, a Chatterbox FM-en). A három betelefonáló: Couzin Ed, aki haragszik Lazlowra, hogy "ellopta" a munkáját, Mitch Baker, akinek még ez a zene is túl lágy, és egy alak, aki "Snow-Dog"-ként hivatkozik magára. A betelefonálás a GTA Vice City Storiesban is megvolt, bár ott csak egy ember telefonált, aki utálta Couzin Edet. a GTA San Andreasban.]] A V-Rock Hotel Las Venturasban a rádióállomásról kapta a nevét, és a V-Rock logó is látható rajta. Számlisták GTA Vice City számlista * Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" (1984) * Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" (1983) * Quiet Riot - "Cum On Feel the Noize" (1983) * The Cult - "She Sells Sanctuary" (1985) * Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark At The Moon" (1983) * Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" (2002, a valóságban) * Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes To Midnight" (1984) * Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" (1981) * Alcatrazz - "God Bless Video" (1985) * Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" (1986) * Autograph - "Turn Up The Radio" (1984) * Megadeth - "Peace Sells" (1986) * Anthrax - "Madhouse" (1985) * Slayer - "Raining Blood" (1986) * Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin'" (1982) * Love Fist - "Fist Fury" (2002, a valóságban) * David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" (1986) GTA Vice City Stories számlista * Dio - Holy Diver (1983) * Queensrÿche - Queen of the Reich (1984) * KISS - Lick It Up (1983) * Dokken - Breaking the Chains (1983) * Autograph - All I'm Gonna Take (1984) * Accept - Balls to the Wall (1984) * Scorpions - Rock You Like a Hurricane (1984) * Krokus - Long Stick Goes Boom (1982) * Ted Nugent - Stranglehold (1975) * Ratt - Round and Round (1984) * Judas Priest - Electric Eye (1982) * Mötley Crüe - Looks That Kill (1984) * Quiet Riot - Metal Health (Bang Your Head) (1983) Szövegkönyvek Vice City Stories (1984) :Bővebben: V-Rock szövegkönyv (VCS) Vice City (1986) :Bővebben: V-Rock szövegkönyv (VC) Érdekességek *Couzin Ed poénjainak nagy része az 1986-os kult-dokumentumfilmre a "Heavy Metal Parking Lot"-ra utal http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heavy_Metal_Parking_Lot http://www.heavymetalparkinglot.com/. *A Vice City Storiesban Couzin Ed azt mondja az All I'm Gonna Take előtt: "turn up the radio, it's Autograph" - ami utalás az Autograph Turn up the radio számára a GTA Vice Cityből. *Az egyik V-Rock átvezetőben hallható Dio "Jesus, Mary & The Holy Ghost" számának első néhány másodperce. *Couzin Ed ezt is mondja: "Comin' atcha live! The bitch is back...", ami utalás két számra is: a "Cumin Atcha Live" a Teslatól a GTA Vice Cityben hallható, a "The Bitch Is Back" Elton John száma, és szintén nagy rock klasszikus, de nincs egyik számlistán se. *A Queen of the Reich végén ezt mondja: "Metal up your ass" ami a Metallica Kill 'Em All albumának eredeti címe, ámbár a V-Rock nem játszik Metallica számokat. *Couzin Ed utal az "A turné" című filmre is, amikor azt mondja: "tekerjük fel 12-esig" - egyértelmű rájátszás arra, hogy a 11 "eggyel nagyobb", mint a 10-es a gitár erősítőjén, ami a filmben is volt. *A Mötley Crüe, Quiet Riot, Autograph és a Judas Priest mindkét játékban hallható, a Love Fistet csak említik a Vice City Storiesban. Ozzy Osbourne és KISS pedig a GTA San Andreasban hallhatóak, a Radio X és a K-DST műsorán. *A Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesban a V-Rock központja Reddickben van, így a V-Rock HQ (Downtown Vice City) tetején nincs V-Rock logó, az csak a GTA Vice Cityben látható. *Lazlow Neil Young híres számából a My My Hey Hey...Into The Black-ból idéz, amikor azt mondja, "It's better to burn out than to fade away." Ez volt Kurt Cobain búcsúlevelének utolsó sora is, amikor 1994-ben öngyilkos lett, és a 198-os Hegylakófilm főgonosza is idézi. *A V-Rock név valószínűleg a Dungeons & Dragons Vrock nevű figuráján alakul, amely egy emberszerű démon, amely keselyűre hasonlít. *A "Rock" szó a V-Rock logóban ugyanaz a betűtípus, amellyel az Iron Maiden heavy metal banda írja a nevét. Videó thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px de:V-Rock es:V-Rock fi:V-Rock pl:V-Rock pt:V-Rock Forrás gta.wikia.com/V-Rock Kategória:Rádió állomások - Vice City Kategória:Rádió állomások - Vice City Stories